Rebirth of the Phoenix
by xPretty lil Problemx
Summary: This story takes place during the BEGA arc with an OC. Full summary inside. Rated M for lemon in future chapters. KaixOCxBrooklyn R&R Please! Chapter 3 is finally here!
1. Chapter 1

One of my friends wanted me to write this for her, so I was like 'What the heck? Sure.'

So you might like it, love it, or hate it. But if you don't like OC's with originals and somwhat alternating the plot… then I wouldn't read this fanfic. Oh, and this is my first story, so it could just be I'm not a very good writer.

**Summary:** This is based on the last episodes of Beyblade: G-Revolution with BEGA.

Alexis Williams is in a league of her own on the beyblading circuit and within time between her own tournaments, she has been known to make an appearance to the lower World Championships usually running into the Blade Breakers, including Kai which resulted in a complicated relationship. Throw Brooklyn into it and you have mayhem.

Mature content ahead. Lemon in future chapters KaixOCxBrooklyn

* * *

"It seems like Tyson has been challenged by the BEGA Association in a five on five tournament." The driver of the limo announced when seeing the wandering eyes of the backseat scanning over the numerous advertisements that lined the buildings and shops of the city. Receiving no response the driver continued. "The tournament has already begun though. It's already on the third round with the competitors being Max versus Mystel. Sadly the first two rounds ended in a loss for Tyson's team."

Cobalt blue eyes never left the window, "And what about…" the girl said softly, her words trailing off. "I'm sorry to say, Miss that Kai had joined BEGA, but once he lost to Brooklyn to be in the tournament, he disappeared." The driver admitted, having been up to date with all of the havoc BEGA was causing because he had stayed in the city, unlike the girl who had been absent in America for publicity until her arrival this morning. The girl didn't respond, knowing there was nothing she could say because what Kai did wasn't truly surprising to her, though she wished he wouldn't act so selfishly.

A large crowd lingering outside of the former BBA building caught her attention since she figured it was the reason why the limo was stuck in stand-still traffic. "Is that it? The tournament?" she asked curiously. "Yes, that is…- Miss?! Where are you going? I'm supposed to take you home." The driver called after her, seeing how the girl had hastily gotten out of the limo, shutting the door behind her. "I know how to get home. Thank you!" she called over her shoulder as she weaved around the other parked cars and disappeared in the crowd.

"Sold out!" The girl read aloud in dismay, now realizing why there was such a large collection of people outside the building, they were going to show the matches on the giant screens. Contemplating whether to use her status to allow her in the tournament passed her mind that was what she usually did and appeared as a guest of honor. Yet, the idea that she might owe that snake of a man, Boris, a favor made her push the thought aside.

Determined to find some way inside, the girl began to walk around the side of the building. She wasn't going to give up, she was Alexis Williams, and she wouldn't let this go without seeing it with her own eyes.

The concrete soon transformed into soft grass under her black ankle boots. She was in search of a side door of some kind that would admit her entrance inside the building and somehow lead her to the stadium.

The sound of voices nearby halted her exploration, making her quickly conceal herself behind one of the many trees. Peering around the trunk, she looked for the source, but the familiar voice caught her attention before she saw the figure. "Hiro?" she whispered. Long and behold, Tyson's older brother was standing over a red-headed boy that seemed clearly at peace with where he was.

"_BEGA needs you on the bench Brooklyn"_

'So that's Brooklyn.' The girl thought, too lost in her own thoughts to eavesdrop further. 'How could Kai lose to someone like him? He doesn't seem like anything special.' She wondered, watching Hiro make his exit. Waiting a moment to make sure it was safe; she came out of her hiding spot and walked over to the still-laying boy.

Without a warning, she leaned over him, eclipsing the sun from his face, although the light's rays reflecting off of her long, dark golden hair, appearing as a halo around her face. The widening of his eyes from her sudden appearance was proof enough that she had surprised him with her entrance. "Why aren't you watching the BEGA tournament?" She asked, not wanting to jump into anything and start accusations.

The shock in Brooklyn's eyes quickly diminished, the relaxed smile playing on his lips. "It's too beautiful of a day to be inside, especially when it's evident what the outcome is going to be … Now, if you don't mind." Brooklyn stated, before motioning for her to step out of the sun's way.

A small sigh escaped her lips before she moved away and sat down beside him, having a suspicion she wasn't going to earn any information from him. "My name is Brooklyn." She heard him say. It seemed like he also had a feeling that she wasn't going anywhere soon either. "I know…" she admitted softly which made his smile grow. "My name is Alexis." She added, hoping that he wouldn't realize who she was. And luckily he didn't, or at least didn't admit to it.

"Well, Alexis, if you don't have anywhere to be. Why not enjoy the day with me?" he asked. Alexis thought it over- didn't she have somewhere she needed to be? Nevertheless, she laid down beside him, stretching out her long legs on the grass because of her denim skirt and simply relaxed.

It was strange; the silence was peaceful, along with the warm sun beating down on her skin. Even with Brooklyn beside her, it felt like he was emitting a calming, protective vibe over her. No words were exchanged. No words needed to be said.

Slowly opening her blue eyes, Alexis watched as the butterfly Brooklyn was playing with fluttered over to her. Hoping that it would land on her finger like it had with Brooklyn's, she carefully raised up her hand. But to her displeasure, the butterfly flew everywhere but to rest on her hand, ensuing in a small frown on her lips.

A soft chuckle could be heard from Brooklyn next to her at her sad attempts. Reaching up with his own hand, he grabbed onto her outstretched one.

Alexis could feel her face becoming warmer as a light pink crossed her cheeks when she felt his surprisingly soft hand around her own. She wished she could say something at that point, but was suddenly embarrassed which was new territory for her. The only one who could make her embarrassed was… Kai.

They both waited, until the butterfly found its way back to them, this time landing on Alexis' finger. A bright smile showed on her lips, turning her head to thank him. Though, her breathe caught in her chest to see that Brooklyn was already gazing at her with his own smile, which made her fully aware that he was still holding her hand.

Teal eyes locked with her blue ones resulting in her heart picking up a pace. 'Why am I feeling this way?' Alexis wondered, beginning to become lost within his eyes and for a strange reason, he seemed to realize this.

The butterfly taking flight made Brooklyn pull his gaze away which put Alexis in a sort of daze, blinking her eyes to regain her train of thought.

"_Hmm… The future seems to have shifted."_

Alexis blinked once again, not understanding what he was talking about. Though before she knew it, he was standing up and pulling her up with him, seeing how he refused to let go of her hand.

"You wanted to see the match, didn't you?" Brooklyn asked, smiling down at her. Alexis nodded her head as a reply, since she couldn't find her voice. He then proceeded with leading her back on to the sidewalk and to a side door where she had been searching for all along and took her in. Within a few minutes, the cheers coming from the stadium could be heard and were getting louder as they neared.

Alexis let out a sigh of relief when she heard that it was Max's name the audience was cheering, even if it ended in a tie.

It wasn't over.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This was a little introduction. More chapters to come, which means more of Brooklyn… and a lot more of Kai!

Keep in mind this is my first fanfic, so if you want me to continue, please write reviews. I need encouragement to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I'm putting in an author's note in the beginning of Chapter 2, and maybe one at the end. Crazy, isn't it? XP

After reading over Chapter 1, I can see how it might scare some readers away. It's not very action packed, it was made to just introduce Brooklyn into all of the mess that will be going on. I'm planning to have at least 4 chapters in this story, probably more. But if you have any suggestions or comments on the story so far or where you think it should go. Leave a review, please!

Ok, no more stalling. Here's Chapter 2!

* * *

'A..lex..is..?' Mariah thought slowly, her mind processing the idea that the blonde haired girl standing across the stadium with- Brooklyn ?- was truly Alexis Williams, the professional blader, and friend. The only reason why she was confused by the idea was that: if Alexis was, in fact, back from the States, why was she with Brooklyn and not on the bench cheering on the others?

"Mariah? Earth to Mariah…" Lee said, nudging the pink haired girl's shoulder to soon be met with golden eyes. "What's wrong?" The captain of the White Tigers asked seeming a little concerned. By then, Mariah let out a small laugh, "Nothing's wrong, Lee. You worry too much." She said, deciding to push aside the Alexis issue for now. G-Revolution was still in the tournament, why should she be worrying?

***

_(Next Day)_

The cat-like eyes frantically scanned the crowds of people that covered the BEGA stadium. 'Where is she?' Mariah wondered in a panic, afraid that there was a possibility that Alexis would actually miss the last day of the tournament and the revealing of G-Revolutions 4th blader. Brooklyn was lounging on BEGA's bench, so the chance that she was with the red-head was ruined.

"Mariah?! What-" Lee said, seeing the girl suddenly on her feet and moving to get to the aisle. "Can't talk now, Lee." Mariah stated, as she rushed back to the lobby, pulling out her phone.

***

_(Day before)_

It wasn't until later that night that Alexis made her way home, to her driver's pleasure since it would have been his head if she hadn't returned after her little incident of running away in the first place.

The time after the BEGA matches for the day were spent with Brooklyn, walking around the grounds of BEGA in mostly silence. It was a calming silence which both appeared to appreciate the company… Even if the main reason for the walk was because her hand wasn't freed until an hour or two after Brooklyn had first seized it, and Alexis didn't feel comfortable asking for it back.

Yet, she would have been certain that she'd be held captive longer if it wasn't for Hiro coming in search of Brooklyn for training.

Alexis set icy blue eyes towards the older Granger brother, though the glare only reached the red metallic shades until the firm order of "You should leave," erupted from him, crossing his arms over his chest as if that would possibly intimidate her. The idea of Hiro fighting against his brother and friends was still hard for Alexis to wrap her mind around. Although, the only thing that truly put her mind back in focus was Brooklyn's hand tightening its grip around hers.

Nevertheless, she reclaimed her hand. "It would be my pleasure." Alexis sneered before turning on her heel and walking away, not turning to look back until she was clear from the BEGA building.

By then, her defiant façade had utterly shattered. She was too exhausted to go find the G-Revolutions and tell them that she was back. To congratulate them and have some fun.

And she was too tired to attempt to push thoughts of Kai from her head. He was the only thing that she was able to think about on her way back to her penthouse. Questions of where and why plagued her until ultimately lulling her to sleep.

-

Waking up the next morning, the only thing on Alexis' agenda was to get a hold of a ticket for the last day of the Justice Five tournament.

"I have to be there… SOLD OUT!.... How-? Why-?... Not again!" Alexis exclaimed, bitterly shutting the top of her laptop that showed the sold out announcement before collapsing back onto her bed. A part of her knew that would happen, but she still wished that she would have some luck today. "I guess I have to watch it on TV." She grumbled, propping herself up on her elbows.

The ringing of her cell phone made Alexis sit up all of the way before searching through the bed sheets for the noisy device. "Hello?" she questioned sulkily when it was found, hoping there wouldn't be more bad news.

But to her surprise, her vapid greeting was returned by a hyped up, "Hey, girlfriend!" A perplexed expression crossed her face, "Mariah?" she questioned, confused by the random caller. "Of course. Who do you think it would be? Are you coming to the BEGA Tournament today?" The White Tiger asked, and by the sound of the cheering people in the background, Alexis figured she was already there. "I tried. But I couldn't get a ticket." Alexis admitted, her depressed attitude returning until another thought struck her. 'How did Mariah know I was back from the States?'

Her question was never answered because Mariah hastily continued and by the increasing noise levels, it seemed like the match was going to start soon too. "You need to find a way to get here. And fast! Tyson finally found a fifth blader. Kai is going to….."

The cell phone slipped from Alexis' frozen hand, Mariah's words trailing through the air after the mention of Kai's name.

"Alexis?... Alexis?!" The phone buzzed, but the blonde haired girl was already out the door in a run.

Now there was no question in the matter. She needed to be on the sidelines of that match.

***

The match between Brooklyn and Kai had already started. The fans appearing fired up by the sudden turn of events. And with Kai's metal hard-system beyblade now under control, the match seemed to start off evenly.

The sounds of sneakers tapping against the tiles echoed off the walls of the tunnel. The sound of roaring fans drifting into background music behind the blood pumping in her ears, shallow breathing, and the clashing of beyblades.

Alexis' run finally slowed down before reaching the opening of the tunnel. Placing a hand above her racing heart, she waited until her chest stopped heaving and when she could tolerate the pain and nervousness that was arresting her. "Kai…" she whispered under her breathe, her heart skipping a beat at the sound of his voice:

"…_And now the game changes. I'm about to kick this battle up a notch... And when I do, you're going to be history!"_

Inhaling a deep breathe, she attempted to maintain her composure as she slowly made her way out on to the main floor of the stadium, coming in the opposite entrance of the G-Revolutions, and collectively making her way to the side of the bey-stadium.

"Woah! I can't believe it! The queen of beyblading, Alexis Williams, has made a surprise appearance!" Beyblader DJ announced fervently, being the first to spot her standing across from him. After the announcement, all eyes went to her for a moment, becoming another turn of events. Yet all of Alexis' attention was set on the battle in front of her.

Widened purple eyes quickly locked on too her blue; she tried to return the same intensity that his held before he ripped his gaze away and back to the clashing beyblades. Though as a result, it seemed like Kai's motivation grew even stronger, if possible, from her appearance.

"… _I need more energy."_ Alexis heard him mumble as his grey aurora became visible which made her even stunned. 'How did he-?' _"The more anger I feel, the stronger I get."_

Anger?

"Oh, it finally looks like someone wants to play. And just in time for my special guest." Brooklyn announced. Pulling her eyes up, Alexis finally realized that she had attracted Brooklyn's attention too. 'His?' She thought, mystified, but soon realized that after the other day, it didn't come as a shock that he would believe she was there for him.

The comment didn't go unnoticed by Kai, however. His eyes narrowing as a small growl rumbled in his throat. The reaction only caused a small chuckle to come from Brooklyn, quickly realizing what might be going on.

"Huh? In the end, all will be the same and you will wind up losing…. And it seems more then you expected." Brooklyn taunted, his eyes once again diverting to Alexis, with a smile on his lips.

Alexis' breathe was caught in her throat, her hands balling into fists at her sides. She was unsure if she was nervous that the possibility that Kai could lose was more apparent then she was lead to believe, or simply angry that she was being discussed like she didn't care who she ended up with.

"_Don't bet on it!"_

Kai's words brought her back to the stadium, giving her hope and courage that the battle wasn't over. But what Alexis witnessed next astonished her, making her step closer to the dish. "What the-?" She finally muttered in disbelief at the light now glowing from Dranzer, mimicking a star, ensuing in the battle shifting in favor of Kai.

Kai's sudden increase in power only seemed to trigger Brooklyn's own strength as more taunts escaped him before he decided to play seriously, calling out his bit beast, Zeus.

"No." The word fell from her lips in a whisper, as the dark vortex began to suck in everything around it, even attempting to take in Kai. The encouraging words from Tyson and the others sunk into her mind as she watched Kai being pulled closer, which finally made her calm veneer snap.

"No!... Kai!" Alexis yelled, pouring all of her emotions that she was feeling at that moment into her voice. It seemed like something reached him when his feet and hands dug into the dirt to stop his progress towards Brooklyn's beyblade before Dranzer sent another attack to it.

"…_It won't be long now."_ Kai announced, though it was evident that his power was drained as he kneeled on the platform. But nevertheless, Alexis could see him glance at her from the corner of his eyes which made her heart reach out for him. And then his aurora began to shift until it reached white as he stood his ground against Brooklyn.

-

"Kai! Don't give up!" Alexis yelled again when Brooklyn reclaimed the pace of the battle, slamming back Kai as often as he could. Her words seemed to strike Brooklyn in a negative way when it was revealed that Alexis had come for Kai and not him, only making his attacks harder in return.

"I've heard that losing can be frustrating. But, of course, I wouldn't know about that_… I don't lose._" Brooklyn stated, his tone giving away that he wasn't talking just about the battle and Alexis didn't need to look at him to know that the statement was directed at her, as well.

"KAI!" Alexis screamed when the final attack was done, the cloud of smoke blinding anyone from seeing the victor, but the only thing Alexis was worried about was the collapsed Kai on the platform, quickly rushing over to the G-Revolution side. "Hey! Wait!" Tyson stated, coming up next to her and pulling everyone's attention back to Kai. A smile soon gracing her lips as she let out a deep breathe; he was still fighting for it.

Kai was regaining ground fast after the recovery and Alexis was astonished to see that Brooklyn was the one taking a toll from the battle. Was he becoming… scared? The release of his dark force was proof enough that he was losing control of his emotions.

After that, it was only a matter of time for Kai to take back the battle and ultimately the win with Brooklyn now fighting with Kai and his own inner-thoughts.

"It's over!" Blader DJ announced for the second time, but now the winner was named and the roaring audience made it clear of it's excitement along with Tyson and the others, including Alexis.

Though, as Kai made his way off of the platform, Alexis held back, allowing his team mates to congratulate him first. She was still hesitant where they stood, especially after everything that just happened. But those thoughts were pushed aside when Kai began to lose balance, falling into Tyson for support. He was in critical condition he needed to be taken to the hospital. However, at the mention of a doctor, he stood back up.

Lingering on the outskirts of the group, she saw Kai turn towards her, heading for the exit. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest when he neared her, his eyes locked with hers the whole time. "Kai?" she whispered worry and hurt coating her tone when Kai made to walk right passed her.

Although, her heart was set at ease when she felt his fingers brush against hers as he walked by.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

That was a little longer then expected, but I hoped you all liked it.

Review please!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything dealing with Beyblade. Most of the quotes from the original characters are out of context from the show.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyson's match went off without a hitch, making Alexis wonder if there was even a point to having the fourth match. This was Tyson Granger they were talking about, World Champion. When was the last time he ever lost a match?

Nevertheless, Alexis had stayed along side the other Blade Breakers on the bench, knowing it was too soon to go chasing after Kai just yet. And it was fun to get her mind off things and celebrate with them like in the old days... And the old days being when BEGA never existed, which wasn't too long ago.

It wasn't long until they were walking from the stadium and the rest of the BBA bladers ambushed them to celebrate once again. There was still hope, that's what was keeping them all going and it all started with Kai.... 'Stop thinking about him!' Alexis scolded herself, this wasn't the time or the place to start dwelling on the rebel of the group which had stolen her heart. He would show up when he felt the time was right. He always acted on his own, not caring what anyone else was dealing with at the time.

"Alexis... Alexis?" Tyson waved his hand in front of the girl's face, seeing her blue eyes staring off in space locked in deep thought. A short little whistle snapped her back to see the group had dwindled down to the original Blade Breakers. "We're going to the hospital to see Tala. Wanna come?" He asked, but Alexis simply shook her head in reply, saying that she would meet up with them later. When she watched them go, Alexis turned on her heel and began to stroll around BEGA. A little exploring never hurt anyone. And she was curious as to why the organization was _so amazing._

She wasn't very impressed.

The BEGA building appeared like a steriod version of the All-Star's training building. At least, all of the parts she had access to; computer rooms, gyms, training dishes, etc. The only thing she had to admit to was that it was a lot bigger then the All-Star's.

So, it wasn't a surprise that Alexis became lost in the maze of porcelain white halls. After a certain point, every floor began to look the same and the higher she went, the number of doors that were labeled began to diminish. And she had found out early that the elevator could only be accessed by an ID card, which she, unfortunately, lacked or she would have been free of the insane asylum look-alike hours ago. Even the door for the stairs was lost to her and Alexis knew it wouldn't be smart to go checking every door of the level, not knowing what she would face if she picked the wrong door.

Rounding the corner, which she swore she had passed five times already, a booming noise hit her like a brick. A cold chill slithered up her spine when she heard the heartless voice, which was suitable enough when Boris was the man behind all of the yelling.

_"I'm surrounded by incompetence!"_

Alexis simply shook her head. How could anyone fall for Boris' nice facade? Just looking at the man gave her a bad vibe and yet everyone thought he was the future face for beyblading everywhere.... If only they knew.

Hearing the door suddenly open, Alexis hid herself behind one of the wall fixtures, though instantly regretted it. "Smooth." She mumbled under her breathe, if they walked passed her she would have been in plain sight.

Luckily, they decided to go the opposite direction. Peering around the pillar, she watched Crusher and Ming Ming trudge through the hall, looked like Boris' speech took a toll on them.

Whatever he said, it gave Alexis a chance to escape the building. Now she just had to follow them out and she would be free....

_"They'll pay!"_

***

The sound of blood pumping in her ears slowly brought Alexis' back to consciousness. Blue eyes fluttered open to be met by darkness, though she was unfortunately aware that pain pulsed on the side of her head. Groaning, Alexis propped herself up on her elbow and lightly touched the injury to her head. Yup, there would be a bump there soon.

Her vision soon adjusted to the light, now being able to make out the silhouettes' of the furniture within the room. It appeared to be like a standard bedroom, with her occupying the bed. Now the questions of how she got here and why her head was pounding were the next to be answered.

Sweeping her gaze across the room, Alexis was in search of any clues... well, more of the exit because she saw no true light except the dim glow coming the the curtained window.

Slowly, her gaze locked with a pair of wild green eyes and soon she was muffling her scream with her hand as she frantically began to scramble away from the crazed stare.

_"They'll pay."_

Those two words sent the memory rushing back to her as if her mind pressed rewind.

Alexis had stepped out into the hall to follow the two BEGA bladers when a hand gripped her wrist, spinning her around to bring her face to face with a red-haired boy with an psychotic look in his eye. She had opened her mouth to scream, but the thought of yelling for help had come to late before he brought down his hand. Something hard and cold had hit her head and then... black consumed her senses as the air was knocked from her lungs.

Now as she stared at the boy hidden in the shadows, her head began throbbing as if expecting a repeat of earlier.

"Brooklyn?" Alexis whispered, her voice breaking the heavy silence that filled the room.

As if the fear coating her voice triggered his movements, he abruptly got up and came to the bed, taking a seat on it's edge. "Alexis... Alexis... sshhh." Brooklyn cooed with a smile, the crazed tone in his voice now gone, but his eyes still looked like one of a wild animal. Reaching out, he cupped her cheek as if to calm her, but when she cringed away from his touch, it seemed to set off a nerve. Anger flashed passed his eyes, but it soon disappeared as he settled with seizing her hands instead.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Alexis heard him say which only set off her own annoyance. What did he think knocking her out was? Just calming her down?

"Brooklyn, I..." Alexis began once she was able to find her voice. But he instantly shushed her. "No need to explain anything." Brooklyn stated, pushing himself off of the bed and walking over to pull back the curtains. Moonlight flooded the room, making Alexis close her eyes as pain seared through her head, causing a sudden headache as her eyes had to adjust.

As if just remembering what he said, Alexis stared at him with a puzzled expression. "Explain?" she questioned.

Brooklyn kept his back to her, staring up at the night sky. "Yes. Explain. About...." He began with a matter-of-fact tone, though it seemed like he had to struggle to continue. "... Kai. But since you're here that means you have changed you're mind." He concluded, turning around and setting his ice green gaze on her, beginning to come closer.

'He's the one who is acting like he just got hit on the head.... He's delusional.' Alexis thought, continuing to back away from him, but her back soon hit the bed post. "I-I'm sorry, but..." She began, wanting to tell him that he was mistaken and she wanted to leave.

Her breath caught in her throat when Brooklyn's face was now only inches away from her own, his arms on either side of her, blocking her in. "Don't be sorry." His lips tickling her ear which sent shivers down her spine.

Pulling back, Brooklyn smiled down at her which Alexis returned with a frown of her own. Though as she was about to discourage his actions, he leaned in, his lips capturing hers. Cobalt eyes widened in shock from the kiss; reaching up she placed her hands on his shoulders, trying to push him away. But it appeared to have the opposite effect as he pressed down harder on her, seeming not to notice that Alexis stayed motionless, not responding to his kiss at all.

"Brooklyn! Stop!" Alexis managed to get out when he parted from her for air. But he just looked down at her like she hadn't made a sound, his greedy eyes raking over. At some point during the kiss, Brooklyn had managed to pull her down so she now laid on top of the bed.

"Get off of me!" Alexis said louder, beating on his chest to try and break free. Something in Brooklyn snapped at that point. His eyes filled with fury, a twisted grin appeared on his lips, and a purple aura began to pulse all around him. 'Just like during the match against Kai.' Alexis thought, panic beginning to rise in her chest.

Taking hold of her arms, he pressed them to her sides, making her wince in pain as he dug his fingers into her. "Now, now Alexis. Don't be like that." Brooklyn stated, seeing that her eyes were clenched together from pain. Releasing one of his hands, he took her chin and forced it up to face him. "Open your eyes.... Open your eyes, Alexis!" Brooklyn ordered harshly, gripping her tighter.

Alexis reluctantly opened her eyes, attempting to blink back her tears before she looked up at him. Yet, as their eyes met, she froze...

Literally.

She could see the purple aura seeping off him and flowing into her once they made eye contact and as it enveloped her, it locked her muscles into place. She couldn't even muffle a scream for help.

"That's better." Brooklyn cooed, finally releasing his grip on her since she could no longer struggle underneath him, only lay limp. Leaning closer, he began to kiss his way down her neck as his hands traveled down her arms and to the edge of her shirt. He played with the fabric in between his fingers before he slipped his hand underneath, softly tracing his fingers around her stomach and soon the outline of her bra.

'Please stop.' Alexis pleaded in her thoughts as she stared up at the ceiling, helpless.

She was more scared at that point then she had been about being hit in the head. So afraid that she began to hear things, like a screeching bird that seemed to fly right through the room and she felt a rush of heat pass... like a phoenix. But she didn't see anything.

Brooklyn sat up then, pulling up her shirt with him, whispering something with a grin on his lips, but Alexis didn't care anymore, she was living a nightmare and she just wanted to wake up.

Suddenly, light filled the room as the door was kicked open. Alexis saw Brooklyn turn to see who the intruder was and the color immediately drained from his face, the purple aura began to wither away. She could feel her body regaining it's strength, but she still couldn't get up and run away like she wished.

_"BROOKLYN!"_ Kai snarled from the doorway, his violet eyes blazing with fury when he saw the red-haired boy straddling Alexis on the bed. Before either of them could react from shock, Brooklyn was lifted off of her and tossed to the other side of the room with ease, hitting the wall and falling to the floor with a loud thump.

Turning her head, she saw Brooklyn now laying motionless on the ground. Her eyes looked back to see that Kai didn't even seem to care what he had just done, his eyes were set on her. And he didn't seem happy.

Though the longer he watched her and saw that she wasn't moving from the bed, his anger began to fade to confusion... and did she see a flicker of sorrow? Did he truly believe she would do such a thing?

"Kai." Alexis began softly, a little surprised to hear the sound of her own voice. "I-I can't move." She admitted, not sure how to explain what had actually happened. Yet, her statement gave him enough reason to pull her shirt back down into place since she couldn't do it herself. And before she knew it, Kai had scooped her up into his arms, making it feel like she weighed as light as a feather when she saw no strain pass his expression.

He wasted no time getting out of the room, which Alexis was grateful for; she was never going to go exploring through the BEGA building again. To her surprise, Kai maneuvered through the halls and stairwells with ease, though the silence made her uneasy and the stern expression he had made her heart heavy.

She hadn't wished for any of this to happen. He should know that, shouldn't he?

It was only a couple minutes later that he carried her right out of the front doors of the building. Alexis welcomed the cold night air with a deep breath, wanting it to just wash away everything that had happened that day. Yet, feeling Kai's arms tense around her, she didn't think she would be able to.

"Kai..." Alexis was about to just spill everything; all of her emotions, what she was thinking and how she felt about him; she was willing to say anything that would make him forget what he just saw.

What he said to her then stunned her speechless, but it put a smile on her face and she closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest, listening to his beating heart as he walked along the sidewalk.

_"I'm sorry."_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry this took so long. I've been really busy and then there was the whole business with getting back into my writing style, which I hoped I pulled off for all of you.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Keep them coming!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Damn, it's been forever. But I realized that I hate when people don't finish a story, so not wanting to be a hypocrite... Here I am working on it. XD**

* * *

_A small breeze played around her as she walked through a field that was blanketed with a thick fog. Alexis stood there, looking from side to side, but never daring to take a step._

_Where am I?_

_Is anyone here?_

_Am I alone?_

_The unanswered questions echoed around the field, bouncing off the white mist. Taunting her._

_Is he here?_

_"Where is..."_

"Kai.." The name escaped her lips in a soft gasp as her hands reached out to hold onto him, to prove that she had awakened from her dream.

Yet, her hands gripped onto nothing but the white comforter that she was now laying on. Blue eyes fluttered open to take in the billowing white curtains as a night breeze danced along the large bedroom. Looking passed the drapery, the starry night sky came into view. It was so bright and the moon was so large... Where was she?

Kneeling up on the bed, the city came into view, after she looked passed all of the trees. She was out of the city? Her head began to spin at the thought, mostly because Brooklyn's control was still wearing off.

The more important question was: Where was Kai?

Scanning the moon lit room, she soon found that there wasn't another soul in the there except for her. But in her search, she noticed a light spilling from a closed door to the right of the bed.

Kai! Her heart began racing as she slid off of the bed and timidly made her way to the door, slowly pushing it open to only be disappointed when she found it was the bathroom that she had just walked into.

To Alexis' surprise, the bathtub was already filled and she could see steam rising off of the surface which also made her realize the room was smelled like a field of lilacs. Besides the tub, a white robe was folded on the edge.

Had he planned this?

Alexis let out a huff of frustration. Was she so easy to read, that he set this all up? He was avoiding her. She just knew it.

Letting out another sigh, she began stripping off her clothes any way, leaving them in a pile on the marble floor. Even if she was annoyed, she couldn't let the water go to waste.

Slowly climbing in, her body immediately relaxed as it was submerged in the warm water. It was just what she needed to get her mind off things.

Minutes ticked by and Alexis lost track for how long she had been in the tub, but seeing her fingers becoming wrinkly, she decided it was time to get out and opened the drain to empty the water.

Stepping out of the tub, she wrapped the robe around her, her relaxed mood only growing as the fabric made her feel like she was wearing a cloud. She snuggled into the material and was about to walk out until she passed by the bathroom mirror which stood above the sink.

Alexis paused to look at herself. Her hair was pulled back into a loose, messy bun with golden wisps framing her face. Her sun-kissed skin was shimmering with drops of water that still clung to her body, except where the robe touched her skin.

A robe. That was the only thing Alexis was wearing. 'The only thing... I'm naked under this!' She then suddenly thought and a blush began to rise on her cheeks and her nerves began to take over. She looked at her pile of clothes longingly, but she didn't wish to put on dirty garments.

Taking a deep breath, Alexis stepped back into the bedroom to only be met with disappointment once again when she saw it was still empty. Had she been expecting him to be there? Waiting for her?

She quickly shook the thought from her mind and found the door that would lead her to the rest of the house. It was certainly bigger then what she imagined as she walked through the halls. But the longer she explored the house, the more depressed she became. It was completely empty. Had he just left her there alone?

Alexis was about to give up until she heard the sound of a beyblade spinning. Growing curious, she followed the noise down a set stairs which ultimately led her into a basement. And to her surprise, beydishes and beyblade parts filled practically every inch of the room.

And in the center of this room, with his back to her, was Kai. Calling out commands, while his beyblade maneuvered through different obstacles at a high speed.

Leaning against one of the walls, Alexis couldn't help but watch him. He was always so determined. A part of her wanted to say something along the lines of, 'Don't you ever stop practicing.' It would have been something she would have usually said in any other situation to lighten the mood or any other time she would have seen him... but not now.

"Hey."

Had she said that? Her voice even sounded foreign to her through the thick silence. But even if it was just a slip of the tongue, she at least expected some kind of acknowledgement. A hello, a grunt.. any sound really... even a glance back would suffice.

Though the only thing that she noticed was different was that he was standing a little bit straighter. Had he heard her then? It was then that she let her eyes finally wander away from his figure to the rest of the room.

Her breath suddenly caught in her throat and she could feel her heart had skipped a beat when her gaze had locked with cold purple eyes. It wasn't until a moment later that her mind had registered that there was a mirror across the room, which Kai was now watching her with and most likely had when she first came down.

Yet, the silence remained, weighing down on them... or on least on her. She felt like she was being suffocated and seeing his indifferent expression made the knot in her throat tighten.

Was she supposed to break the silence?

The sound of the beyblade flying into his grasp made her jump with surprise and anitcipation. This was it. Everything on Kai's mind, she would finally hear it.

Kai was watching her carefully through the mirror as he set up his beyblade back in its launcher. Though he only gave her one last glance before he ripped his gaze away from hers and let Dranzer fly back through the obstacles.

Alexis's heart sank. There was nothing else that could describe the feeling of seeing him reject her. She had to force air to fill her lungs or she would just pass out... and there was no reason to embarrass herself more in front of him.

Turning on her heel, she was about to walk away until she heard a faint, "Why?"

Had she imagined that? Either way, she was going to take that chance to explain herself.

She spun back around, though didn't dare to even glance at the mirror or she would lose her train of thought. Instead, she just focused on his back.

"I was just wandering around BEGA and got lost..." Alexis stuttered out, wishing that would be the end of it, but she knew there was so much more to explain. "I met Brooklyn the day before- I didn't know!... That he would do that..." Her voice began to trail off when she saw that he wasn't responding to anything that she was saying.

"Kai?" Alexis whispered.

It was then that she saw his shoulders tense and she braced herself for what was about to come.

"Did you want to be with him?" Kai asked, his voice low as if he was trying to hold back. Alexis gave him an incredulous look, "N-...!"

"Then why?" Kai shouted, not even allowing her to begin, his fists clenching at his sides, but he didn't turn around. "Why even go to BEGA? Why even get near him unless you wanted to?" He questioned as Dranzer began to go berserk on the ground, hitting every obstacle down in its path.

Alexis parted her lips to speak, to at least try and defend herself, but he wouldn't let her.

"Did you just hope that I would come? That someone would come and help you when your little game went too far for your liking? Because I'm not always going to be there to babysit you like I always have to do for some reason." It was then that Kai finally turned around to face her, but his eyes fell on an empty space.

Right as Kai began yelling at her, Alexis slowly turned around and walked quietly upstairs, hearing his deep voice all the way up. Once reaching the top, she took off into a run. She just needed to get out of there.

'This is so stupid... Why did he even bring me here if he just planned to yell at me.' Alexis wondered as she somehow made it back to the bedroom she woke up in. The plan was to get her things and leave before making it worse. She dared not cry though. She just couldn't do it. It was pointless and she didn't want his pity and she didn't want the shame of even letting him see a tear roll down her cheek.

The bathroom door was only a foot away, it was so close that her hand was already reaching out towards the door. Before her finger tips could scrape the painted wood, she was wrenched back by a pair of strong arms grabbing her arm.

"Why?"

His growl ripped through her and she suddenly felt extremely cold, though his hot breath was coating her ear and neck, making her shudder with sudden fear.

Kai quickly spun her around and pushed her against the wall, making her gasp in surprise by the sudden impact before he pinned her wrists on either side of her head so she had no way of escape.

"Why are you running away from me?" He growled again, his eyes glaring down at her, though she tried to avoid his gaze at any cost which only seemed to set him off more.

"Look at me! Damn it!" Kai suddenly yelled, slamming her wrists against the wall, and making her writhe underneath him as his fingers dug into her skin.

Wincing in pain, Alexis slowly turned to look up at him, blinking back the tears that she couldn't hold in any longer, but she gave him a defiant gaze, she didn't want to crumble in front of him. She wasn't a weak person... except when it came to him and she wished that things that he said wouldn't affect her so much.

As their eyes pierced each other, she saw his purple eyes start to gain recognition as he watched a single tear run down her cheek. He followed it until it reached her jaw before his eyes snapped back to hers and his expression transitioned from rage to what seemed to be fear. His grip didn't loosen from her wrists, but she felt him begin to tremble and to her surprise, she watched as he leaned forward and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

She stood their frozen, scared if she moved that he would snap again and his anger would return. But after a couple of minutes of listening to his heavy breathing, his hands finally let go of her wrists and instead wrapped around her body, pulling her to him in a strong embrace. That simple act took her breath away from the surprise, yet when she got over her shock, she let herself finally relax as her hands held onto his shirt desperately and she rested her head on his chest, listening to his rapid heart beat as she wished that this is what she had woken up to, nevertheless, she was glad that it had even happened.

After a few minutes, she could hear Kai's breathing begin to return to normal, but he still held onto her. "Kai?" She whispered softly, feeling him jump slightly, catching him off guard, but he gave a small grunt in response. She stayed quiet for another long moment before adding, "It's ok."

It was then that his arms finally began to release her and she took that chance to lean forward and press a gentle kiss to his cheek. "I'm sorry too." She added, knowing that she had caused his anger and she was the one to blame. Stepping back, Alexis turned to go to the bathroom to fetch her clothes, not having noticed Kai's eyes widen in surprise when he heard her. She also didn't notice him follow her into the bathroom until he came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. "Don't go." He said, his lips brushing against her ear, which sent her heart racing.

"I won't" Alexis replied softly before she looked up and blushed deeply at what she saw. He had stopped her in front of the large bathroom mirror and she wasn't sure if he had noticed yet, but his fingers were brushing the front of her waist. "K-Kai.." She said shyly and the sound of her voice caught his attention as he looked up to meet her flushed face in the reflection of the mirror and to see she was breathing harder for no reason. Yet, as he let his eyes wander down her figure, he saw that the robe she was wearing had opened and the only thing keeping it somewhat closed was the loose tie around her waist, other then that, there was a deep 'V' shape of exposed skin going from her neck to her lower abdomen where his fingers now brushed.

"Hmm..." Kai hummed in slight amusement, letting her see his smirk in the mirror has his fingers began to untie the belt of the robe to let it finally fall completely open.

* * *

**Author's Note Part II:**

**This chapter went in the complete opposite direction of how I thought. I just started writing and then that fight happened which I hadn't planned when I started. I know it seems really rushed, but I didn't want to drag out the story too long. Since next chapter is why it's rated M :)  
**

**Anyway, I hope you all like it and Please Review!**


End file.
